


The Snow tribesman and the Man of the Northern Lights

by chocobobutt



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: Strifehart week day 3- Ice or Northern LightsSorry this is late and sorry if the writing style is odd. I wanted to try something new and keep it like some kind of ancient myth. I hope it came out that way.





	

Far, far away in the midst of a pine forest, there lived a tribe who was one with the nature around them. A tribe born from snow and frost and the cold Earth beneath their feet. The tribe had many a son but one in particular was chosen to be their leader. The prophesied son, a child born on the coldest of day with ice as cold as the snow around them.The child was named Squall in honor of the storm he was born onto. 

Far across the mountains and forests, bore another tribe of nomads. They had followed the storm to their new home, a temporary one but home nonetheless. This was a tribe of light, always following where the wind would lead them and forever in search of a permanent place. Unlike the tribe born from snow who were connected to the Earth and their humanity, the tribe of light was born of magic. They too bore a son on the same day as the other, the same time. Two souls entirely made for one another and separated by land, one of light and one of snow. The boy of light was named Cloud. The storm that had raged on in the other tribe had left only a cloudy sky for the tribe of light, a fitting name for the soft features of the boy.

As the two boys grew though separated, they often would think of the other. Flashes of memories not their own would come to them in dreams and visions, a tied fate wishing to be drawn closer. Squall would see the sun, colors and beauty of things he would never come to know. Cloud would see the wilderness, the harsh and unforgiving world and grow all the more fonder for the boy he wished to save from it. 

By the time they were grown; the boys now men, they had felt a longing that no other could feel. It was torture and constant heartache to not be with the other, to know of him and dream of him but never meeting face to face. Cloud with his wisdom and magic knew why they could not be, that they were two souls made from one, forever longing to be together but destined to be apart. Squall however, did not.

It was Squall who on once in the night left with bags, in search of the one who called for his heart. The land was not forgiving to love stricken travelers. The cold seems twice as worse as usual and the land lay barren, not a berry or prey to be found. The wind would whip at his face, leaving a ghost of tiny icy scars on his face and skin. Still, he prevailed. The woods had been the worst of it, then plains of snow that nestled near mountains. He did not know where his heart was taking him. The snow became worse and soon it was a white out. Squall could not see and could not go on and yet in the cold there was a warmth he had never felt before. It was a warmth that let him drift off to sleep, uncaring of the cold that still lingered.

When he had awoken from his slumber he was not alone, another was beside him. There was fire and shelter there, unlike the shelter from his tribe but just as warm. Pelts of animals lay above him and beneath him, keeping his body warm. The smell of food being cooking helping his tired eyes open. He had seen then that the other was the boy he had often dreamed of, the boy with the hair as bright as the Sun and with eyes as blue as the sky above. It was his other, his lost piece.

The man of light had felt the pull of his other, had known he had somehow come to find him. It had been such an odd sensation to know your soulmate was near. The heat he felt in his heart was unbearable and yet he craved to be burned by it. In haste he followed the pull, the storm seeming to part ways for him and find his soon to be. It was in the snow, cold and shaking that they met, the other’s body almost freezing to the touch. Still Cloud took him and carried him to shelter, a place he can rest.

When icy eyes finally met azure, they knew that they would never be able to be apart once more. Even if they had never met in person, the two met with a kiss, a touch, an embrace. Hearts both filling with the warmth they’d craved since birth. It was love, unending and purest of love. Their embrace had been a promise to one day be, forever and always.

However, fate would play a cruel hand. Squall could not stay, he was to be the head of his tribe, the boy chosen from birth to rule. He would need to return and Cloud could not come. Outsiders were forbidden and even if he wanted to he couldn’t. Cloud’s own tribe had been getting restless, the winds of change was stirring for them once more. They would leave soon and where they left, Cloud would be meant to follow. 

Now that they were together, Cloud tried to make him stay. They had already beaten their destiny. He didn’t want destiny to come seperate them, but Squall could not stay. Squall tried to bring Cloud with him, promising of being able to change the rules once he was in charge but Cloud knew it would never be. 

Squall left with a warning that the next time might not be but with that warning he gave a parting piece of advice. If Squall was ever lost in the woods and couldn’t find him, he need only to look towards the heavens at night and he would find his way. It was with that advice and hope that Squall knew he’d return to his beloved. 

He had taken the chance and ventured home. Upon arrival he was made the chief of his tribe and with it he had tried to change the rules. He would find Cloud once more and they would never be apart again.

For the second time, Squall ventured forth into the night and through the woods. It was again the cold was unforgiving, again that the woods held no sustenance or shelter. This time however when he made it to the clearing and the world was dark with nightfall he looked up. In the sky were the most beautiful lights of blue and green. It was the shades of his dearest eyes, those eyes that had so captured his heart.

Squall followed those lights all night and into the day until they vanished. He made camp and waited for the lights to come, to lead them to Cloud once more. At night again the lights came back but farther away this time and again he traveled on and on.

For a year Squall traveled but never seemed to get closer to the source of the lights. He grew weaker and weaker and yet he still prevailed onward. Though his health deteriorated he kept on for five more years. 

On the fifth year he believed at last he had found the man he’d been searching for. As he came closer to the lights he had come to follow he finally saw Cloud’s face once more. Cloud had been waiting for him all along and by a mountain no less. 

Running towards the other, Squall had one last kiss. For it was fate the the two would never meet once more. It had been fate that Squall would follow the lights until his death and that Cloud would forever wait for his love once more.


End file.
